Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories
|catalogue number = VC1250 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes|re-released by = |re-release date = }}Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 11th October 1993. It features the last nine stories from Series 1 of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in 1984 and it is a re-release of the 1988 release "Coal and Other Stories". Episodes *'Coal' - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. *'The Flying Kipper' - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper", the morning train from the fish quay. But snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. *'Whistles and Sneezes' - Gordon looks foolish and Henry gets even with naughty boys who drop stones from bridges. *'Toby and the Stout Gentleman' - The Fat Controller goes on holiday and a newcomer, Toby the Tram Engine arrives in the yard. *'Thomas in Trouble' - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. *'Dirty Objects' - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. *'Off the Rails' - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of big trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. *'Down the Mine' - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. *'Thomas's Christmas Party' - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. Credits Trivia *The whole cover of the 1993 release and the front cover and spine of the 2002 features an image from "Wrong Road". *There are some original packaging of these episodes from the original release of "Coal and other stories" on this video. **The original "Nameboard" sequences are shown on the one single episode ("Coal") on this video and between the four "double-bill"-esque episodes on this video. **The original episode still with the "Producers" and "Executive Producer" credit over it, the original Clearwater Features logo and the Britt Allcroft copyright are all seen at the very end of the closing credits at the end of each episode on this video. *Some of the 1993 releases included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro (without title of the episode) * Thomas Nameboards * Thomas Nameboards 2 * Start of Coal (1984) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Thomas' Christmas Party (1984)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits (Thomas' Christmas Party variant) * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Long Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1993 release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro (without title of the episode) * Thomas Nameboards * Thomas Nameboards 2 * Start of Coal (1984) Closing (Original 1993 release) * End of Thomas' Christmas Party (1984)/Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing credits (Thomas' Christmas Party variant) * A Clearwater Features Production for Britt Allcroft Ltd (silent) (Long Version) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery DowntheMineandotherstories1993backcoverandspine.jpg|1993 back cover and spine Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Down-_57.jpg|Cassette with VCI label Coaltitlecard.png TheFlyingKippertitlecard.png WhistlesandSneezesoriginalUKtitlecard.png TobyandtheStoutGentlemantitlecard.png ThomasinTroubletitlecard.png DirtyObjectstitlecard.png OfftheRailstitlecard.png DowntheMineUKtitlecard.png Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Down the Mine and Other Stories (UK VHS 1993) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:Clearwater Features Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Central Independent Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions